Can We Pretend
by MrsBethanyBass
Summary: "He can't be dead. He's Chuck Bass for God's sake" Blair cried but she knew that it was true, she just couldn't face that fact. SUMMARY IS SOOOO BAD lol better one inside. Rated T for safety :  xxxx


Can we pretend?

**AN: Hey Guys, so I am currently continuing Just Tell Me What It Is That's Tearing You Apart and Vacationing Can Be Deadly and Always Have Always Will, but I re-watched the season finale and this came to me. It's really sad and I'm just gonna add chapters when I'm upset about something and am feeling sorry for myself. **

**It's about what I think would've happened if Chuck Bass did die. It's centred around Blair and how she copes with his death and also has bits of Nate and Serena and lots more people and it includes some cute but sad flashbacks. **** Anyways, don't forget to review. **

...

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**_

_**-Hayley Williams**_

_**...**_

She gets the call when she gets to Paris. She pulls out her phone to see what network she's on now she's in Paris and sees the 10 missed calls and 7 texts from Nate.

"S, I just have to listen to this message" Blair says dialling her answer phone number, walking away from Serena and holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello, you have 10 missed calls. Would you like to listen to them? If the answer is yes, press one. If the answer is no then end the call now." The squeaky American answer phone woman says. Blair presses one.

"First new message, received today at 4:30 am" The voice came again. Blair listened carefully.

"Blair, it's me Nate, I don't know why you're not picking up your phone but I'm coming over. Pack your bags and have your passport ready" Nate's panicked voice came.

Blair's smile faded as she listened to the second message.

"Blair, it's me again. Look, I'm at your penthouse right now but your Mom said that you're going to Paris. Look, do not get on that plane. You need to get on a different one-" the message cut off and Blair stared at the screen. Then the next message came.

"Blair, do not get on the plane. Wait for me at the airport. It's important. It's Chuck, he's been shot!" Nate's scared and worried voice came. Blair felt cold sweep over her and her hand let go of the blackberry she was currently clutching.

She let the phone fall to the floor as she realised that she wasn't breathing. She felt as though she was going to die. Her throat went dry and her knees became weak. She fell to the floor and began gasping for air. She felt as though her world was closing in on her. Serena spotted her and ran over to her.

"B..." Serena began but Blair's suddenly hysterical crying stopped her.

Blair couldn't control the tears that escaped her eyes and flowed fiercely down her pale cheeks.

"Oh my God B, what happened?" Serena asked. People began staring at them.

"C...C...C" Blair couldn't speak for her crying being so bad. She was shaking terribly.

"B, you have to get up. People are staring" Serena said softly.

"I DON'T CARE! LET PEOPLE LOOK!" Blair screamed.

"B, what happened?" Serena asked.

"He...he..." Blair couldn't speak.

"He? Who? What?" Serena asked concerned.

"Ch...Chuck...S...Sh...Shot" Blair murmured.

"Chuck shot? Blair what?" Serena was getting scared now.

"Chuck shot." Blair repeated.

"Blair, what are you talking about?" Serena was really worried now.

"Chuck shot." Blair repeated standing up.

"Blair..." Serena began. Blair took her suitcase and walked up to a desk and began speaking in French and pulled out her purse.

Serena ran up to Blair.

"B, what's going on?" She was desperate ow. Her best friend was acting like a complete psycho path.

"I'm going to Prague" Blair announced.

"Prague? B, were in Paris, why do you want to go to Prague?"

"Chuck's there. He's been shot." Blair announced.

"He's been shot?" Serena cried. Blair turned to look at her and Serena could see the face. It was the face that Blair always put on whenever something happened that wasn't a part of her plan.

"Yes, he's been shot Serena. Now I know that I said I never want to see him again but he might die. I kinda need to be with him, I hope you understand" Blair said plainly. Serena nodded.

"I'll go with you"

"Ok"

...

Blair and Serena were apart on the plane. Blair was near the front and Serena was near the back. They were in economy class, something neither of the girls were used to.

Blair got a window seat and stared out of it throughout most of the journey, she was hiding in the corner so that no-one could see her tears. The woman next to her did though and began speaking to Blair.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" She asked Blair. Blair looked at her and attempted a smile. It didn't work though. The woman was old and looked sweet and kind.

"I...I'm fine. I'm just being silly" Blair attempted to assure the woman.

After a while though Blair's tears became uncontrollable and she had to go to the tiny toilet cubicle to hide. After about 10 minutes in the toilet she decided to come out, Serena caught her arm.

"B, you ok?" She asked. Blair nodded. "You know he's gonna be fine don't you? He's Chuck Bass, he'll be sitting up in bed smirking at you when we come to see him" Serena said smiling. Blair smiled back.

...

However, Serena's convincing words still didn't put Blair's mind at rest and as soon as she had gotten out of the airport, she called Nate and had him tell her what hospital he was in.

She ran down the hallway as fast as her little legs would carry her. Serena ran after her but she couldn't keep up with the brunette.

Serena was wrong.

Blair could hear Nate's muffled "No's" and "Please no's" from down the hallway and began running towards it. She came to a room that had beeping resuscitation machine noises coming from it and Nate outside it screaming.

"Nate" Blair whispered. Nate turned to Blair with tears in his eyes. Blair's eyes darted to the room and she saw him but only just. He was lay in the bed with Doctors and Nurses all around him and a resuscitation machine. She stared at him and her eyes soon filled with tears that then began to flow down her porcelain cheeks.

She watched silently as he flew up and down as the volts of electric desperately trying to save him flew though his body.

"No" Blair whispered. "No! Please no! No no NO NO NO!" Her screams grew louder as Serena approached them. Nate gave Serena a quick look making Serena understand. Serena reached for Blair but Blair threw her arms away.

"Blair, I think we should-" Blair cut her off mid sentence.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM S! HE'LL WAKE UP! HE HAS TO WAKE UP!" Blair cried. Serena let a few tear drops fall down her cheeks. She had tried to stay strong for Blair and Nate, but now the sight of her step brother lying in a hospital bed not breathing made the tears slip down her face freely.

Nate's eyes flickered to Blair. She was shaking and screaming hysterically,

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP CHUCK PLEASE PLEASE WAKE UP CHUCK! PLEASE CHUCK!" Her breathing quickened. "Please don't leave me, I love you" She whispered.

The Doctors and Nurses gathered around Chuck stopped and one looked at his watch. The room fell silent.

"Time of death, 3:42 am" One Nurse announced.

Blair screamed and ran into the room.

"Miss, you cannot be in here" One Nurse said in an American accent. She must have been volunteering in Prague for a while or something.

"HELP HIM! HELP HIM NOW!" Blair screamed hysterically.

"There's nothing more they can do" the Nurse said to Blair calmly. Nate and Serena entered.

"NO NO NO! HELP HIM DON'T STOP!" Blair ordered.

"I'm sorry Miss, but he's already gone" the Nurse replied. Blair turned to Nate and Serena.

"Make them help him! Make them help him Nate! Please" Blair pleaded with Nate.

"Please help him" Nate begged the Nurse.

All of the Doctors and Nurses began filing out of the room leaving just the American Nurse with the three teenagers.

"You can spend some time with him if you like" the Nurse offered.

Blair looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. He lay there completely lifeless. His skin was as pale as snow, his lips blue, at his right side left side was a bloodstain. His body was so lifeless. Blair felt her knees go weak at the sight of him and collapsed into a ball on the floor.

The Nurse walked out of the room and left them. All four of them.

Serena and Nate stood still staring at Blair as she screamed hysterically beside Chuck's body.

After what seemed like forever, Nate spoke:

"Blair, were gonna be outside if you need us ok?" He said.

After a long while of crying Blair managed to pull herself up off the floor and walk over to his body. She reached out gently to touch his skin. It was like touching ice, it froze her fingertips. She longed for her fingers to wake time, for it to be like Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs, she'd be the prince who'd kiss his lips and he'd wake up and be hers again, but this time forever.

But this wasn't a fairytale. And she wasn't a Princess and he wasn't a Prince.

"Oh Chuck" She whispered. "Why? Why leave me? Why go to Prague? Why get yourself shot?" the tears began to stream again. "I need you Chuck, I was gonna forgive you. I can't have you leaving me, Chuck, I love you. Please come back to me, please Chuck, please" Blair begged. But it was no-use.

...

**AN: What do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Review and tell me **** xoxo Beth**


End file.
